Happy Ever After
by Angelus'gurl
Summary: What if things had gone a little different on the night of her birthday? would miss. Calander be alive?
1. Happy Ever After

**Title: Happy Ever After**

**Disclaimer: I own nothingï sadly!**

**Author: Angelusgurl1...me DUH!**

**I hope you all like it...btw I need a beta reader!!! Anyone interested? Email me!!!**

Angelus walked back into his apartment, where Buffy lay. Striding slowly towards her he watched her face as she slept, so innocent, so beautiful. Sitting down on his bed, beside Buffy, he reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"Buffy, love, wake up." Angelus called to her softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him lovingly, sitting up and leaning on her elbows she smiled up at him. "Hey, what is it?"

"I-I have something to tell you...It's kind of big, you know all about Angelus...right?"

"Duh, he's big with the killing, sadistic, and loves to torture puppies." Buffy answered him, giving him a confused look. "Why?"

"I'm not like that anymore!" Angelus yelled at her, the blinked and looked into her wide open eyes.

"What- Angel? What's going on?" Buffy cried out. When he didn't respond she stared into his eyes. "Angelus?"

He nodded and looked down. Buffy spoke up. "What? When? How? Is it my fault? Are you going to kill me?"

"NO! I wouldn't hurt you, baby never!" Angelus looked and sounded sincere, he took her trembling hand.

"Why? I-I why aren't you?" Buffy asked him confusedly.

"I love you...I'm still the same, baby, I just...I can protect you better now."

"How so..?"

"I can kill humans, if I need to...only if they try and hurt you...and I can live off of blood packets." Angelus told Buffy.

"Really? You would do that?" Buffy asked sort of surprised.

"Yes, for you I would."

"Oh...so you're the same." A sly smile came over her face, and she moved closer towards him.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Good..." She smirked and sat in his lap and started making out with him...Unaware of the glowing red eyes that watched them with fury.

**A/N: Hey Guys!! What do you think about it...TBC...or not...it's up to you!! ï Love yah!**

**Feedback!!!**


	2. Happy Ever After, or not?

**Title: Happy Ever After**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly!**

**Author: Angelusgurl1**

**I need a beta reader!!! Anyone interested? Email me!! : D**

**A/N: Thanx for the Reviews! : P huggles lol, well on with the story!**

Buffy woke up and looked beside her. She smiled happily, as she straddled herself over Angelus.

"Morning sleepyhead." Buffy greeted him cheerfully as he opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly.

"Morning."

"OH MY GOD!" Screeching, Buffy leaped out of bed, sending Angelus to the floor. "Giles is gonna kill me!" Buffy ran and got dressed and slipped her shoes on so fast that when she looked at Angelus he was just getting of the floor. "OH! Sorry!"

"It's ok, babe," he looked out the window and saw it was night. "We should get to the gang, no...Can I kill Xander?" Buffy shook her head at him. "But-" Buffy interrupted him. "No."

grabbing her coat she put it on, then tossed Angelus his own coat. "We should go, like now! Giles and the scoobs are gonna be worried!"

Nodding Angelus opened the door and walked out with Buffy.

Angelus and Buffy arrived at the school in record time. When they walked into the library, and Xander and Willow were yelling at Giles and Jenny.

"Where's the fire?" Buffy asked. They turned around and Willow ran and hugged Buffy.

"OMG you're not DEAD. You're ALIVE." Willow squealed.

"Aren't I usually?" Buffy looked at her strangely.

"Giles wouldn't help me and Xander look for you! We thought you got killed, or worse...wait...what's worse?" Willow frowned and sat down.

"Hey dead boy, what's the haps?" Xander sneered at Angelus.

Growling, Angelus glared at Xander. "Shut it, whelp."

"Whoa there dead boy." Xander looked at Buffy, looking at her as if she would defend him.

"You treat him bad Xander, so shut up." Buffy walked out. In the hall way a voice hissed.

"You'll be dead slaaaaayer." Buffy jumped up and looked around.

"Hello?" No answer. "Ooookay then....sheesh people, I can't get a second alone?!" Buffy felt two arms encircle her waist. "Hey Angelus." The grip tightened. "Not Angelus." A male voice, one that she knew well, growled in her ear.

Buffy was pulled away, by the time Angelus got there.

"NOOOOO! WHERE THE HELL IS SHEE!?!??" Angelus' roar echoed throughout the halls.

**A/N: What do you think of it? Continue...or...No? : S I need feeback: D**


End file.
